


Rules of Engagement

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Phryne Fisher said she wasn’t the type to commit to one man or get married. Somehow she forgot she was engaged to Jack Robinson. He didn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This phic starts on Friday Aug. 23, 1929, about 5 days after the end of S3E6 “Death at the Grand” and about a week before the events of S3E7 “Game, Set, and Murder.”
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta [leafingbookstea](%5BURL%5D), who you have to blame for a soon to be multi chapter phic. Therefore be warned... the rating is subject to change.
> 
> Annnnd... being slightly sneaky and creatively crafty... and the fact that am planning on continuing this fic (sometime soon, I hope), I figured I'd add to the languishing November Trope. (Don't hate me for crowbarring this in, I felt bad for it.) ;o)

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was ensconced in the window seat of her parlour, completely engrossed in a book. It wasn’t until Mr. Butler unobtrusively entered the room that she realized just how engrossed.

“This just arrived for you, Miss.” An envelope along with a letter opener were proffered to her on silver server.

“Thank you, Mr. B.,” she replied with a beatific smile, accepting the delivery. Setting down her book, she turned the envelope in her hand to look at the address. She immediately recognized Detective Inspector Robinson’s familiar scrawl. Her smile grew wider, the glow of anticipation lighting her eyes. The envelope had a thick lump in the middle, which piqued her interest. Giddy with excitement, she carefully slit open the envelope and emptied its contents into her hand.

She gently folded back the tissue wrapping to reveal a beautifully enameled silver hat pin. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ and a slight gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes took in the exquisite detail of the lovely gift. The pin was a bird, its feathers an iridescent blue/green, its eyes glittering stones.

A hand flew to her mouth as her brows furrowed slightly, wrinkling towards the bridge of her nose. Eyes glistened at the thoughtful gesture as she whispered, “Oh, Jack…” She carefully set the pin on the sill, the sun glinting off its surface.

Phryne poured herself a finger of whiskey, tucked back into the window seat, and settled in to read his letter.

 _221B The Esplanade_  
_St. Kilda_  
_Fri. 23 August, 1929_

_Dear Miss Fisher,_

_I sincerely beg your pardon – if memory serves, you’ve stated you prefer “my darling.” Far be it for me to disregard your preference._

_I have just finished the last of the paperwork for the Frank McNabb and Enid Shannon case at the Grand Hotel. Two more murders solved, but… I am almost hesitant to say that the circumstances surrounding your father’s predicament have me vexed. I can see and empathize with your frustration at his secretive antics. I am confident that if we put our heads together, we can cut through his subterfuge and come to a resolution._

_Regarding the item I have enclosed with this letter. When I chanced upon it in a shop window, you immediately came to mind. I thought it might be a nice companion piece for your Grandmother’s swallow pin, and I thought it apropos since you both share part of a name. Unfortunately, I fear I would be unable to convince the Ornithological Community to change the royal appellation to befit a Queen, on your behalf. This kingfisher has exquisite plumage not unlike your own finery, and also has delightfully sparkling eyes. I felt it would be an appropriate gift for our one month engagement anniversary, seeing as I have apparently, and unknowingly, deprived you of the traditional offering of an engagement ring._

_I remarked to you once that it would take brave man to propose to you, with which you countered, “or a very foolish one.” You can, no doubt, see the quandary in which I find myself. Imagine my surprise when driving onto RAAF Base 19 last month to find out that, not only was I engaged, but that I had no recollection of the proposal. I do pride myself in my ability of recall, but it seems that any and all memory of this particular incident has completely escaped me. Aside from the debacle involving copious amounts of alcohol, your parlour door, and your father’s nerve tonic, I can’t recollect a time that any of Mr. Butler’s fine concoctions have induced a state of memory loss._

_I am cognizant of your tendency toward the unconventional. In fact, I applaud your brave and bold outlook. Despite my seemingly, as some might say, dour demeanor, I must profess I envy your ability to not take anything seriously, a latitude with which my current position has scarce allowed. Thus my predisposition toward the serious. I’m sure you will remember my saying that “a marriage is still a marriage.” Following that, my darling, would it not also stand to reason that “an engagement is still an engagement?”_

_If you would permit me to remedy my severe lack of etiquette, might I lure you away this coming Monday evening for a celebratory engagement dinner? If you are amenable to this, I shall call on you at 8pm. If you would do me the honour of a return response, I would be most grateful. ___

_In anticipation of your reply, I am, as ever,_

_Your Jack_

As Phryne finished reading the letter, a wide grin erupted across her face. Cheeky man! Who would have thought he’d grow so bold? Come to think of it, she _did_ tell the guard at the Base last month that Jack was her fiancé. She’d only said that in order to get him onto the base to help with getting into Flight Lt. James Manning’s locker. To be honest… she hadn’t given that ruse a second thought. Apparently, for the diligent Detective, that didn’t seem to be the case. Apparently he had filed that away, keeping it close to his vest, only to bring it to the fore now. Despite seeming evidence to the contrary, nothing got by that man, she mused. As many a criminal had learned, it was unwise to underestimate the observational skills of one Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

Well… if he was finally willing to engage in this level of flirting, who was she to argue? Was he stepping up his game, or was he changing their dance? Either way, she was touched by his thoughtfulness and intrigued by his actions. Her curiosity wasn’t the only thing that he had piqued. And, in an ironic twist that was not lost on her, the thought of being Jack’s fiancée didn’t feel as cloying or constricting as she thought it might. As it always had in her past. This, in itself, was a startling and astonishing revelation. Come to think of it… Jack, in his own particularly charming fashion, had been breaking down many of her carefully constructed walls and barriers. Walls meant to keep her insulated, isolated and safe. Barriers that were becoming restrictive and imprisoning. All of which had outlived their usefulness.

The comfort and ease that she had with Jack was unlike anything she’d felt with any other man. They shared a true meeting of minds and mutual respect which was peppered with their ongoing battle of wits and flirtations. Most men engaged in a battle of wills for dominance and possession, as if she were chattel, something to be owned. In this day and age, Jack was the rare exception to the rule. He was the perfect blend of traditional and modern man without the drawbacks of either.

He’d laid down the gauntlet. The game was definitely afoot. But what game? Or was it more serious than that? Either way… the ball was in her court, so to speak. It was her move now.

Spurred on by Jack’s letter, Phryne popped up from the window seat to grab some stationery from the desk in order to pen the requested reply. She made short work of the note. When she had addressed and sealed it, she called out for Mr. Butler.

Instantly appearing at the entrance of the parlour as soon as he was summoned he asked, “Yes, Miss?”

“If you could make sure this letter gets delivered to the Inspector at the Station? Post haste, if you please,” she instructed.

“Of course, Miss,” he smiled in return.

“Oh, and Mr. B,” she continued before he could address the task at hand, “if you could call Mme. Fleuri and schedule an appointment for today if possible. It’s an emergency! They only have today and the rest of the weekend to create a divine confection for me.”

“Right away, Miss.” Miss Fisher’s ever efficient butler disappeared to work his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> In S3E2: “Murder and the Maiden” Phryne says to the guard at the gate of the RAAF Base that Jack is her fiancé in order to get him onto the base with her. I have a sneaking suspicion that was something that Jack did not forget… Kudos to Jack (Nathan) for not reacting whatsoever in that scene.


End file.
